FAT1 Les objets moldus
by Rayfa.Delice
Summary: Les sangs purs et les objets moldus... Incompatible. Harry Potter n'était pas de cette avis.


_Disclamer_ : Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _Message_ :

Bonne lecture. Je remercie ma Beta.

* * *

 _ **Les objets moldus**_

Premier objet : Télèphone

\- Cadeau ! S'exclama Hermione en donnant une petite boîte à Draco.

\- Merci, dit le blond en prenant son présent avec un grand sourire.

En ouvrant la boîte entouret d'un ruban vert avec un noeud argent. Draco Malfoy découvrit une plaque noire. Plusieurs questions envahissaient l'esprit du serpentard. Hermione et Harry observaient sa réaction alors que le blond plongeait les yeux dans la boîte.

Pourquoi une si petite chose se trouve dans une boîte aussi grande ?

C'est quoi cette chose ?

Un support pour écrire peut-être ?

Certainement un objet moldu ?

Est ce que c'est dangereux ?

Peut-être que c'est une arme ?

\- Humm... Merci... Ca va beaucoup me servir ce... Cette chose, annonça maladroitement le vert et argent.

\- Ouai comme ça tu pourras me parler quand tu veux, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah moi aussi, enfin si je ne l'oublie pas chez moi, rigola Harry en l'emblouissant avec un magnifique sourire.

Draco ne comprenait définitivement pas ses moldus. Ils avaient beau être idiot, ils devaient quand même savoir qu'ils possèdaient une bouche pour communiquer alors pourquoi avec cette chose pour le faire à leur place.

\- Je n'en doute pas...

\- Et puis tu peux prendre plein de photo avec !

\- On fera de magnifique photo, répliqua le gryffondor.

Des photos ? Mais alors cette chose était un apparail photo... Mais pourquoi elle me l'offrait à lui, le blond n'était pas Colin Crivey qui sache. Cependant... On ne pouvait pas communiquer avec un appareil photo... Bordel de moldu à la con !

\- Il y a même un réveil dessus, rajouta la née moldu.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il y a des bruitages assez bizarre.

Un réveil ? Bruitage ? Un apparail photo ? Une bouche bizarre ? Le moldu qui avait créé ça avait fumé juste avant. Peut-être une maladie génétiquement transmisible. Pour lui faire plaisir, le blond afficha un sourire magnifique.

\- Il y a même des applications de boutique en ligne, pas besoin d'aller sur internet, précisa le jeune femme.

\- Ce qui m'évitera par la même occasion de faire du shooping.

Complêtement fou les moldus. Des boutiques, un appareil photo, un réveil, un truc pour communiquer. Ils étaient complêtement drogués ces pauvres moldus. Et puis, c'était quoi le internet ? Un centre commercial ?

\- Tu peux télécharger de la musique, c'est génial !

\- La musique des moldus est beaucoup mieux que celles des sorciers.

De la musique ? Le serpentard ne comprenait plus rien du tout. En faite cette chose servait à vivre ? Pourquoi donc cette idiote lui offrait telle quelque chose de moldu alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était un sorcier à 100%.

\- D'accord...

\- Tu ne l'essaye pas ? Interrogea Harry qui avait une lueur de malice aux fonds des yeux

\- Si, si, bien sur...

Draco regarda la tablette noire et la tourna dans tous les sens avant de sentir un truc qui s'enfonça sous son doigt. Un image lumineuse tua les ratines des yeux gris du blond. C'était donc une arme.

\- Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Questionna Draco

\- On te l'a pas dit... Répondit Harry

\- Ah. Et... Comment ça fonctionne déjà ? Demanda Draco.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Si, si bien sur... Dit le blond avec un sourire tremblant.

La chose vibra dans ses mains lorsqu'une photo de Hermione fit sursauter le blond.

\- Répond ! Ordonna Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Répond ! Répéta Hermione.

\- J'ai compris et j'ai dis quoi !?

Harry éclata de rire en se roulant parterre.

\- Draco ?

\- Quoi !?

\- On a parié avec Harry que tu nous ne demanderas jamais qu'est ce que sait, rigola Hermione en pleurant de rire.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle !? Cela se trouve ça va exploser ! Cria Draco en affichant un visage froid sous les rires des deux personnes.

\- Donc... On a trouvé pourquoi tu as mis aussi longtemps pour dire à Harry "Je t'aime". Ta fierté !

\- Tu vas voir ! Ma rancune est beaucoup moins drôle que ma fierté !

À suivre...


End file.
